


The Proposal

by BecksLovesBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marriage Proposal, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksLovesBlue/pseuds/BecksLovesBlue
Summary: Hermione was never big on birthdays, but Draco and Harry had both insisted. She agreed to have a party with the condition that they planned it, convinced that her boyfriend and her best friend wouldn’t be able to put their differences aside and work together. She was in for quite a surprise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Over the weekend three different friends got engaged, and I needed to let some of my excitement show. I wrote this little fluff piece. I did not use a beta, therefore all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Because I don't believe McGonagall would have made Draco Head Boy after letting the Death Eaters in, in this universe our favorite Slytherin had nothing to do with the events of the Astronomy Tower.

“Bottom line is if it weren’t for Hermione, I would have died at eleven and there is no way to repay her for that.” Harry finished his speech as he raised his glass to toast his best friend. “Happy twenty-fifth, Hermione. I love you.”

Booming applause overtook the Burrow’s gardens as Harry took back his chair.  
“I love you too, Harry.” She smiled at him.

Hermione was never big on birthdays, but Draco and Harry had both insisted. They had argued that turning twenty-five after having survived a war was a moment worthy of celebration. She agreed to have a party with the condition that they planned it, convinced that her boyfriend and her best friend wouldn’t be able to put their differences aside and work together.

They had proved her wrong. Recruiting Molly Weasley had been a massive part of their plan, but somehow, they had managed it. The Burrow was full of former classmates, coworkers and even her parents had agreed to apparate side-along to celebrate. Hermione had to admit she was impressed. She was even more impressed when Draco and Harry had announced that her closest friends would be giving speeches on her behalf.

She had rolled her eyes when Ginny stood up, little James in her arms. Things got out of hand after that, with Ron, Neville, Luna and even her boss standing up to toast the birthday girl. She had felt honored, yet she couldn’t hide the sense of embarrassment that came with being repeatedly praised. Her cheeks had been burning red for a while now.

Draco had noticed. She knew because he kept squeezing her hand every time someone stood up to deliver yet another speech. She looked up at him wide-eyed when he let go of her hand.

He quickly bowed his head to place a soft kiss on her cheek. “Don’t worry, love. I’m the last one.”

Hermione couldn’t help but admire his confidence as he stood and clicked his glass with his spoon. Draco’s posture instilled respect, and quickly everyone had quieted down again.

“Good Evening to all, Potter and I appreciate all of you for taking time to honor the magnificent person who is Hermione Granger tonight.” His voice was sure, eloquent while his eyes flicked from table to table taking in their guests. “I for one, consider myself lucky to be in the presence of such a charming woman tonight.”

He shifted his gaze to take her in and Hermione felt herself blushing when facing the depth of his stormy eyes. He addressed the guests once again.

“As many of you know, seven years ago Granger and I were forced by Headmistress McGonagall to set aside our differences and work together as Head Boy and Head Girl during our last year at Hogwarts. A year that was riddled with uncertainty and a war we had differing views on.”

He paused. Hermione knew the war was not something he felt comfortable discussing, more so if it regarded the few months following Dumbledore’s death when Death Eaters had somehow infiltrated the castle.

“I pride myself on being stubborn, but that year I learned that she is the most stubborn person on the planet, and she was determined to turn me. It took her an excruciating deal of effort, but once Granger sets her mind to something nothing can stand in her way. It was that tenaciousness and determination, lilted with kindness and bravery, all wrapped in a woman who was definitely not taking any of my shit that made me fall head over heels in love with her.”

Hermione placed her hand on her chest and feigned offense at his words. He responded with his signature smirk.

“Since then I have had the privilege to live by her side and witness firsthand the greatness that is Granger. Greatness that many believe is proven by the highest marks Hogwarts has seen in a century, or special awards to services to the school, or simply by being the youngest Department Head of the Ministry of Magic ever.”

He took the moment to look from Headmistress McGonagall to Minister Kingsley. Hermione shook her head and laughed at the smugness with which he spoke of her achievements.

“But those are not the things that make her great.” His eyes flickered over the guests once more. “No, the things that make Granger are not how she can solve any problem, and how she seems to know everything there is to know, and how she found the bravery to agree when I suggested it was time she formally met my mother.”

There was laughter and Hermione turned to see Narcissa glaring at her son.

“In the past seven years I have come to discover that what makes Granger so great is her compassion. The way her eyes are able to look past differences of blood and race and color and species. The way she cares about every single creature she faces. How she tenaciously defends anyone or anything that needs defending.”

“Somehow amid all the greatness, and the weekends explaining muggle science, literature, and films, and teaching me how to cook, and learning how to play Quidditch, and partaking in the unspeakable adult activities that Potter censured from my speech-”

“Draco!” She admonished him.

“-Granger found it in her heart to love me back. And while I am still waiting for her to decide that I in no way, shape, or form deserve an ounce of her love, I don’t plan on giving her any more time to think on it.”

He finally locked his eyes to her.

“I’ve already concluded that I wish to spend every single day of my life basking in Granger’s greatness. My hope is that she will allow me to spend every weekend visiting muggle stores with her. I never want to stop hearing her sigh as she finishes a particularly good book. I wish to wake up every day suffocated by a mane of unruly curls, and hopefully die like that when I’m old enough. I want to learn about every single muggle tradition and be the object of ridicule every time I botch them.”

Hermione watched Draco reach into the pocket of his robes and produce a small box. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to swallow the lump that was suddenly stuck in her throat. She watched with wide eyes as Draco bent down on one knee. Her eyes began to well with tears.

“Potter has been instructed to stop you if you try to hex me for doing this in public.” He warned her in a low voice for only her to hear. “Are you planning on hexing me?”

She shook her head and the tears started falling down her cheeks.

He cleared his throat and began in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear.

“I’ve been the best version of myself since I have been at your side, and I want to be at your side for the rest of my life. Hermione, will you marry me?”

There was a collective intake of breath and suddenly Hermione remembered she was surrounded by her friends and family.

“It’s my birthday today.” She answered simply and covered her mouth with her hands.  
Draco’s face momentarily transformed with panic, but he quickly schooled his features back into calmness.

“It is. That doesn’t answer my question, Granger.” His voice was calm, controlled, but Hermione knew him well enough to know the tension was creeping up to him.

“Is this supposed to be my present?” She whispered.

He sighed.

“For fuck’s sake, Granger.” He groaned. “There’s about a dozen first edition books and a kitten waiting for you at the flat. Answer the damn question.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” He echoed.

“Yes. I want to marry you.” She said. “I want to suffocate you with my curls.”

He blinked at her for a moment before his mouth broke into a wide grin. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her sweetly. More tears fell from her eyes and she returned the kiss when the room burst into applause once more around her. He rested his forehead against hers and she could feel his breath on her face.

“I love you.” He panted. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to comment, read my other one-shot and follow me on Tumblr for the occasional ficlet! BecksLovesBlue!


End file.
